Some things never change
by ImmortalOffspring
Summary: Team Possible needs a former ally to their cause, but can Carol Countable convince Grief to come back after what they did to him? R
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

**Truth depends on ones point of view**

**Chapter 1: Old loves die hard**

A young beautiful girl walked down the wooden stairs that lead to the back garden of a grey, short house in Norway. The sound of repeated hammering on wooden planks greeted her as she stod not 6 feet form the boy who she'd long wowed not to speak to again. She spend a while looking at the 15-year old boy and his father putting up a wooden fence at the gardens far end. As the wind gently played with her deeply brown hair, the hammering ceased, leaving only the sound of the wind blowing through the many leaves of the trees nearby. To her, it was almost as a movie she once saw, but without the feeling of nearing Autumn.

The boy finally looked up, his mouth thining to a tight line.

"Carol..." He said with a certain stiffness in his voice.

"Greif." She replied with a tone mixed with hope and fear.

"What do you want?"

"Your help."

This last sentence brought a pained expression to Greifs face, and his grip on the hammer tightened in such way that the iron handle broke.

"Go inside, we'll talk when I'm finished here."

She turned around, making her way up the stairs again, hearing how the planks creaked and groaned as she lithely acended, thinking that Greif had grown since last she saw him, then she remebered his tone when he adressed her. Two years ago, she had seen him kill her father before her eyes, with his secret "Two fingre puncture wound" After that, when he returned to her home, she had been waiting, Caught him before he could react, and then called for Kim and Ron. But as they waited for the police, he escaped after trying to tell them that he was innocent. They let him go because of all the people he had saved. Later, after one year, she found out that he really was innocent. As she reached for the door, the wind brought a smell of sweat to her nose, followed by a voice filled with pain and grief, making her turn.

"Why did you seek me out? Didn't I say clear enough that I never wanted to see you again?"

Her reply was as tormented as his.

"I know, but I need your aid in this matter.."

"What makes you think that I will help you after what you and my other so-called "friends" accused me for?"

"You always believed in giving people a second chance", she said while slowly walking towards him, staring letting his deep blue eyes be reflected in hers equally deep brown ones. "And I haven't found you before now. We need that second chance."

She saw anger in his eyes, and wondered about this, for she thoughed that he would be glad, or at least willing.

"As far as I am concerned, you can send that chance to hell. You never even gave me time to explane myself, not even listen to what I had to say. After all that time, you guys dropped me without question, not once believing in me."

"But we know the truth now. Please, can you forget the past and help me out?"

His relpy came in a dangerously soft tone, making Carol terrified.

"For two long years I've been on the run, from both the police and my past. All because of you. Can you redeem yourself in my eyes? I don't know. When Kim and Ron where supposed to have faith in a friend, they fail me, when the one that loved me where supposed to support and believe me, YOU FAILED ME"

His shout hang in the air as he made for the door to his house. He cried openly as he opened the door, dust and rubble from the work falling off him. He stood in the doorway, unable to move as tears ran down his cheek. When Carol saw this, she had her first doubts about herself. She wispered weakly, her voice as soft as the leaves in the wind.

"I...I..dont know how to apologize...but I need your help...please..."

"No" His answer seemed to wake him up, for he stardet to close the door. "Not until I am able to trust you again...and that may never be...I'm sorry...I still love you but I can't trust any of you."

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

As the door closed, Carol was left crying in the wind, after which she made her way up to the road, got on her bike and started to make her way to the hotel she'd booked for the week.. As she felt the wind carass her face, Carol were unsure, not knowing what to believe or think. She came to her hotel, and a flashback suddenly appeared in her inner eye, thinking of when she'd found out about Griefs innocence.

"_Entering her room, throwing her standard Team Possible mission garb on her bed, Carol heard her Kimmunicator beep._

"_Yeah, Wade, what's up?_

"_New data on your fathers death...Disturbing really..."_

_She rolled her eyes..._

"_Wade, I'm not in the mood...the search for Grief went sour, false information"_

_Wade looked up at her with a strange look to his eyes..._

"_Your not going to like this but..."_

"_But...?" she asked in a annoyed tone"_

"_He didn't do it...here's the file..."_

_A big text appeared on the screen of the Kimmunicator, saying LOADING, before some text lit up on the display. Wade's voice reemerged, tonelessly walking through the evidence._

"_This video confirms that the murder looked like Grief, and had his DNA, but I found this at my camera in your room."_

_Carol raised an eye.  
"You have a camera in MY room?" She asked silently._

"_Uh, nevermind... but he was in your room, but left after a while."_

"_To go kill my father..."Sadness entered her voice as she spoke_

"_No, to arrange the celebration of your birthday. His DNA where found on your bed, but someone locked the files...someone obviously wanted to blame him.."_

"_WHAT?" She shouted into the kimmunicator..._

"_Say that again?"_

"_He never where anywhere near your father...We blamed him for something he never did." _

Carol went limp in her bed. Her eyes lost focus as she thought back t all the harsh words that had fell between them that night. And a tear started to make its way down her cheek as she understood the pain they had caused on him, seeing why Grief never showed up again, seeing the cause of all that rage and sadness.

"But I love him..."she silently told herself.."oh, Grief, will you ever be able to forgive me?"

As she wishpered those last words, she started sobbing gently, then cried openly until she fell asleep

**Chap. 3: Dreams back haunting**

"_Why did you do it? WHY? Answer me you..."_

_The wirtihing figure on the floor cried out in pain as Carol kicked him repeadetly._

_A red-haired girl came over and took Carols hand, stopping her from hurting the bond person on the floor. The walls in the basement where bare, having the look of a prison cell or interrigation room. After a while a blonde boy entered the room, looking at Grief with disgust._

"_The police have been called" the blonde said, joining the red-hair in holding Carol._

"_At least give me a chance to explain myself!"Grief cried out, trying to break the handcuffs which held him down._

"_You killed him, you killed my father." Carol shouted to him. "You murdering pig, you shall suffer for this"_

"_I didn't do it. Why does nobody listen to me?" Grief said with despair._

_Carol broke the grip of the hands which held her, and rushed towards Grief, hand held high and flaring with a blinding light. Before she could strike, the hand was stalled. The red-hair spoke up._

"_Don't kill him, your going to regret it. He will be taken care of."_

_Furius at the staller, Carol turned around, looking pissed. _

"_Don't tell me what to do, Kim."_

_The blonde walked inbetween the two girls. _

"_Stop the fighting. We'll just leave him here, and wait for the police to arrive."_

_As they walked out, Grief pleaded one last time for someone to hear him out._

_Carol went into the livingroom with Kim and Ron, seeing Mr.P and Mrs.P sitting by the tv, looking shocked. She was about to say something, but then the lights went out. Soft sounds of a lock being picked drifted out from the basement. Carol, Kim and Ron rans straight down as soon as the lights went back on, but he was gone. All that was left was a little note saying:_

"_To my so-called "Friends". I won't be back and don't come searching for me. This has opened my eyes for how strong our friendship really where. I never want to see any of you again." _

_Carols eyes widened at the note._

"_We need to go after him"_

_When she tried to run out of the door, Ron stopped her._

"_Let him go, I think he will get all the punishment he deserves"_

_In his eyes, Carol saw a mixture of anger, pain and pity, and she fell down on the floor, sobbing."_


	2. Chapter 2: Homebound

**Chapter. 4: New alliance and things forgiven**

After an early breakfast down in the hotels resturant, Carol Countable went back up to her room. She had to apologize to Grief, but he didn't answer her calls and nobody was home. Last nights dream had left her shaken from the memory, but she had to talk to him. The elvevator doors opened, and Carol walked down the hallway to her room. Paintings hang in locked glass-closets, a variety of fameous artist being hounored. As she grabbed the handle of her door, she noticed that it was still warm. She'd been gone at least half an hour, so the door should have cooled of by now. When she opened the door, Carol were surprised by the sight that met her.

"We need to talk"Grief said as the door closed.

Inside, she noticed the open window. She was midly surprised at the way of entry, as the window where situated on the 7th floor. Walking towards her bed, she montioned Grief to sit down, then she sat down at the egde of her bed not far from him but far enough.

After a long and akward silence, Carol broke the ice.

"Grief, about that night..."

Grief looked at her without emotion, as he was predicting what she would say.

"These evidence shows that you didn't kill my father..."

Carols voice broke at that, but she swallowed it down and continued after looking around in her room to hide her tears. Grief noticed though, and handed her a handkerchief.

"I don't know what to say... we did something horrible, no, I did something horrible towards you, and...I...I'm sorry" She cried openly now, partically because of her emories, partically because of Griefs indifference to the whole thing. He just sat there, without emotion. Carol would feel much better if even he would be angry at her, but he keept searching her eyes with his own, cold stare. She wanted to hit him.

"You needed my help?" Grief asked slownly

"And this better be good, because I didn't want to be here in the first place, and I have other things to do"

Carols tears came to a stop, then she took a deep breath, before she started her story.

"I want you back... And I want to apologize. Kim and Ron too. We feel terrible about what happened, but we haven't found you before now. And we have a mission that we can't complete without you... we need..-"

"Need someone like me...someone who could get anywhere and find anything?"

"Yeah, something like that. I'm afraid to ask, but will you help us? I thought about what you said yesterday, and you are right. I don't know how you are going to forgive us, but please, you are the only one we got."

Grief raised from the beds egde and paced around the room in anger.

"Let me get this straight. After you wrongly accused me for something I didn't do, forced me to stay away from all my friends for two long years, making me endure such pain that I still cry myself to sleep every night, you just walk into my life and ask me to return to Team Possible,.And I am supposed to do what? Forget about past wrongs and get over it?"

Carol started crying again. Her eyes had red rimms around them and her hair partically covered her face.

"Please..."She wispered..."please...I'm sorry. Kim and Ron are sorry. We're all sorry...but please..."

She cried more strongly. "After you left, I couldn't do anything but think of you... I didn't want to, but the pain were too much. I still loved you, but I wanted to forget. But I couldn't. I had to live with the knowledge of my boyfriend killing my father, then I had to live with the fact that you didn't do it and we accused you for it."

Grief saw the raw pain in her dark brown eyes. His muscels in his face relaxed somewhat at the sight of her regretion. He walked slowly to her side, took his arms around her and put his face against hers. She quit sobbing when he whispered into her ear.

"You were right, I always believe in giving people another chance. And I still love you. But I will need time to learn to thrust you again. I'll come, I'll help, but only because it's you."

He left her side, and stared at Grief. His eyes weren't cold and searching, but had changed to the warm deep blue she'd fallen in love with.

"Rest now. I'll go home and tell my parents, then I'll come here tomorrow."

As he closed the door, Carol listened for his footsteps as he walked through the hallway to the elevator. Before she fell asleep, a small smile ran across her lips. She whispered a word that she'd learnt from Ron a while ago.

"Boo-yah"

**Chapter 5. Return to Team Possible HQ **

Kim had been up since 6.pm. She and Ron had been prepearing for the return of Carol and, hopefully, Grief too. She still couldn't believe he would agree to rejoin TP (Team Possible), but it was the only way they could really say sorry. Her family didn't know about it yet, but that would come. They needed to fully cleanse Griefs name and face after that "Incident" and still keep TP in a good light. How, she didn't know, but she had a feeling that it might involve Griefs help, which didn't look good. After her daily morning exercise, she went to her room to change. There she met the one man she really loved.

"You know", the blonde said, not once taking his eyes from the forms of her girlfriend "it'll be good to have him back."

"I know Ron, but I don't know if he feels the same about us. Heck, I wouldn't."

"hmm..." Ron replied, his brown eyes flashing agreement. "meaby a visit to bueno nacho would help."

"Ron..." Kim rolled her eyes. "Not everyone loves nachos..."

"Whatcha mean not everyone loves nachos? How could they not?"

"Damn, we'll be late to school... I guess Carol will have to handle Grief until we get back"

Kim and Ron went out of TPHQ and to school, holding hands.

As the plane landed, Grief let out a relieved sight. He'd never liked to fly at such altitudes, and 6 hours of flight was killing him. Carol had woke up just befor the decending, being the only one able to sleep. It was a private jet, fast and safe, but Grief was still pretty tense about the whole thing.

"Relax, this thing is safe, and we're down now. It wasn't such a bad flight."Carol said after supressing a yawn.

"Said the girl whom slept through the whole flight."Grief replied, only slightly annoyed.

"Come on, whats the worst that could have happened? If the plane chrashed in mid-flight, we would only plummit straight down for a couple of thousands feet before hitting the water." Carols expression where smug. Griefs where everything but that.

"Right... lets get out of this ting."

The first thing Grief noticed as they walked out of the plane, was the heat. In-flight he had been cold, the planes Aircondotoning set on "Freeze", now, he was sweating. They decended the stairs to the airport, and walked up to a black car with blackened windows. The front door opened, and the driver stepped out. He was tall and strong, Grief noticed.

"Thanks for the ride, Cournal.

The Cournal replied in a deep voice

"Its the least I could do after you saved me from that earthquake."

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it, it was but a 500 feet drop with a paper towel."

The cournal opened the door for the pair and they made themselves comfortable. Memories flashed in Griefs brain as they drove past the Mall and especially as they drove past the cafe that had given them a lot of good times, Bueno Nacho. He looked away and stared down at the floor. Carol noticed, and turned towards him.

"What is it?"

"Its just... you know, memories."

"Yeah, I figured you might get flashbacks..."

"I.. I were so happy back then. I never believed that something like that incident might happen."

Carol saw a tear make its way down Griefs cheek. She felt even worse than yesterday. The car came to a stop outside a large building, with a large sign with the Logo "Team Possible HQ". They stepped out of the car, and begun the acending of the road to the HQ.

"This, is our headquarters." Carol begun. "And this is also my home. We run tactical from here and so on."

She turned to Grief with a serious expression. "Welcome back, Grief Trustable"


End file.
